Trente jours et une promesse
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Trente jours qui compteraient beaucoup plus dans la vie de Peter et de Neal qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé à l'époque. Nos héros tels que vous ne les avez jamais vu dans la série. Bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent ce qu'ils sont.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

Septième texte mis en ligne pour fêter mes dix ans sur FFnet

* * *

 **Trente jours et une promesse**

 **Chapitre 1)Premier jour**

Peter Burke était ravi, les vacances étaient enfin là et sa famille entière venait de s'entasser dans la voiture de son père afin de quitter pour un temps le décor trop familier de leur quartier.

Il était d'autant plus heureux que cette année là ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il resterait seul dans le ranch du cousin de son père, celui qu'il nommait oncle Alex était vraiment génial à ses yeux d'enfant de douze ans, mais ce qu'aimait par dessus tout Peter c'était l'idée que bientôt il allait revoir la fille d'Alex, Samantha, que tout le monde nommait Sam et qui était la fille la plus géniale du monde. Pas comme la sœur de Peter Cassandra qui du haut de ses quatorze ans se prenait vraiment trop au sérieux aux yeux de Peter.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa sœur, c'était juste qu'il avait du mal à la comprendre. Elle trouvait tout nul ou presque, Peter ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il y avait tellement de choses formidables à voir dans le monde, surtout là où ils se rendaient.

Peter adorait la campagne et les bois qui s'étendaient à perte de vue tout autour du ranch d'oncle Alex, Sam et lui passaient des heures à les parcourir en tous sens depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher, le plus souvent avec des adultes.

Cette année là allait marquer un tournant important dans la vie de Peter.

Non seulement il était assez grand pour rester chez oncle Alex tout seul, mais en plus on lui avait promis que Sam et lui pourraient se construire une cabane dans les bois et même y dormir une fois ou deux.

Sa mère s'était bien un peu alarmée à l'idée de deux enfants de douze ans seuls dans les bois, mais son père lui avait assuré qu'Alex garderait un œil sur eux et qu'ils ne risquaient absolument rien. Elle avait donc consenti, quoi qu'à contre cœur.

Peter se tint aussi sage que possible toute la durée du voyage, autant qu'un enfant de douze ans puisse l'être bien entendu, il ne voulait pas se voir être privé de ce mois entier chez l'oncle Alex.

Ce fut pourtant avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il vit enfin l'entrée du ranch apparaître devant leur voiture.

Il fut le premier à bondir hors du véhicule, frémissant d'impatience de se dégourdir les jambes après un si long trajet.

Son oncle Alex était là, aussi grand, fort et solide que dans ses souvenirs. Comme le père de Peter il était brun avec des yeux marron. Sa peau était hâlée par une vie au grand air et tout comme le père de Peter son corps était musclé par le travail physique qu'il accomplissait jour après jour.

Peter espérait de tout son cœur que lorsqu'il serait adulte il leur ressemblerait. Après tout il avait lui aussi les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il soit différent.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voudrait faire lorsqu'il serait grand, il avait beaucoup de respect pour le métier de son père, mais la vie de son oncle l'attirait bien plus. Il aimait beaucoup la vie au ranch et s'occuper des animaux, surtout des chevaux, lui plaisait énormément.

Peter se précipita vers l'homme qui attendait et ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec malice.

\- Bonjour Peter, tu as l'air en pleine forme mais on voit que vous venez de la ville, tu ne vois donc jamais le soleil ? Tu es tout pâle.

Peter pouffa.

\- Bonjour oncle Alex.

\- Alex, toujours le mot pour rire. Commenta le père de Peter en se rapprochant avec les affaires de son fils.

Peter s'écarta d'eux, il savait qu'ils allaient se parler quelques minutes et que ce n'était pas une discussion a laquelle il était convié.

Il était un peu surpris de ne pas encore avoir vu Sam, surpris et déçu. D'habitude elle était déjà là à l'attendre lorsqu'il arrivait et ils filaient directement se promener.

\- Tu trouveras Sam dans la maison d'hôtes numéro trois. Lui lança Alex qui avait remarqué son air déçu. Elle aide à la préparation, nous allons avoir des invités un peu particuliers cette année.

Peter fila aussitôt en direction de la maison en question et manqua l'air soucieux de son père. Ce dernier entraîna son cousin à l'écart pour que ni son épouse ni sa fille ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

\- Encore des invités particuliers ? Je croyais que tu avais cessé...

Alex soupira.

\- C'est ce que je pensais faire, mais ceux là ont vraiment besoin d'un endroit où souffler quelques temps et le ranch est le meilleur emplacement pour des gens dans leur situation.

\- Tu es certain que Peter ne va pas t'encombrer ? Nous pourrions le garder et prendre aussi Samantha. Proposa le père de Peter.

\- Et les décevoir tous les deux ? Je te remercie, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, il n'y aura aucun danger, je te donne ma parole, ni ton fils ni ma fille ne courront le moindre danger, vous pouvez partir sans crainte.

Le père de Peter hésita, il lança un bref regard en direction de sa voiture où son épouse et sa fille attendaient qu'ils reprennent la route en direction de la station balnéaire où il avait promis de les conduire.

Il savait que toutes les deux rêvaient depuis longtemps de ces vacances sans Peter qui pouvait se montrer turbulent par moment et qu'il leur avait promis qu'elles les auraient.

Sans compter que son cousin avait raison, s'il repartait avec les deux enfants tout le monde serait malheureux au final. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela.

\- Très bien, je te laisse Peter, mais j'ai ta parole que tout ira bien et que tu me préviendras s'il y a le moindre soucis.

\- Tu as ma parole, je sauterai immédiatement sur le téléphone. Assura Alex gravement.

Le père de Peter hocha la tête et remonta en voiture, ils avaient encore une longue route à parcourir avant d'arriver à destination et il n'avait pas le temps de courir après son fils pour lui dire au revoir et lui recommander d'être sage.

Il savait de toute façon que Peter était assez grand pour bien se tenir et ne pas causer de soucis supplémentaires à Alex.

Pourtant, tout en reprenant la route il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet, il n'était jamais tranquille lorsque son cousin recevait des invités particuliers au ranch.

Jusqu'à présent tout s'était bien passé mais il y avait un début à tout.

Il espérait du fond du cœur que la première fois ne serait pas cette année là.

Peter ignorant tout cela avait couru d'une traite jusqu'à la maison d'hôtes numéro trois où une effervescence certaine régnait.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et chercha Sam du regard. Il ne tarda pas à la découvrir, disposant des fleurs fraîches dans des vases avec application. Comme lui elle était brune mais sa chevelure sombre était ornée de reflets roux, ses yeux étaient verts et non marron.

\- Sam ! Appela Peter ravi.

La fillette se tourna vers lui et laissa échapper les fleurs qu'elle tenait.

\- Peter ! Tu es enfin là ! Génial ! S'exclama t'elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

\- Maman, je peux y aller ?

\- Pas avant d'avoir terminé. Lui répondit fermement cette dernière.

Elle sourit ensuite à Peter.

\- Bonjour Peter, bienvenue au ranch.

\- Merci tante Hettie. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je crois que nous en avons presque fini, il ne reste plus que les fleurs à disposer et c'est heureux parce que nos invités ne devraient pas tarder.

Peter préféra ne pas se mêler de bouquets de fleurs, il craignait de faire plus de mal que de bien en s'y risquant.

Il se détourna pour sortir et attendre Sam au dehors et se heurta presque à un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui venait en sens inverse.

Peter s'arrêta avec surprise et le considéra.

Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un bleu remarquable, il devait avoir cinq ou six ans et son expression toucha immédiatement Peter.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu un enfant de cet âge avec un air si triste et sérieux.

\- Salut, dit il en tendant la main au garçon, moi c'est Peter.

Le petit ne la prit pas, se contentant de le fixer sans bouger.

\- Comment t'appelles tu ? Insista Peter un peu surpris par ce comportement.

Il eut l'impression que l'enfant réfléchissait avant de lui répondre.

\- Danny...

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

 **Trente jours et une promesse**

 **Chapitre 2)Second jour**

Peter se réveilla dans un décor qui ne lui était pas familier, il resta un instant immobile, figé par la surprise, puis la mémoire lui revint et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

Bien sur ! Il était en vacances chez son oncle Alex !

Bien réveillé et impatient de vivre à fond cette nouvelle journée, il sauta au bas de son lit.

Ses parents, sa sœur surtout, étaient loin, cet été là, il serait totalement libre de faire ce qu'il avait envie en compagnie de Sam. Il n'y aurait personne pour leur casser les pieds, surtout pas Cassandra.

Il s'habilla en un tour de main, pressé de rejoindre sa cousine et de commencer la construction de leur cabane.

Lorsqu'il dévala l'escalier en trombe Hettie, leva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de préparer et sourit à son mari et à sa fille.

\- On dirait que notre invité principal s'est levé.

\- Pas trop tôt. Marmonna Sam déjà attablée devant une assiette copieusement garnie.

Elle se poussa un peu pour faire une place à Peter.

\- Te voilà enfin ? Tu es pire qu'une marmotte. Lui lança t'elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Sam, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ennuyer Peter, ce n'est qu'un petit gars des villes, il n'a pas la résistance de nous autres. Intervint Alex.

Peter ne releva pas l'ironie, il était déjà plongé dans la dégustation de l'assiette qu'Hettie venait de déposer devant lui.

Il avait de toute façon l'habitude que son oncle le taquine, Alex ne manquait jamais de le faire, c'était donc la routine. Il avait de toute façon passé l'âge de bouder.

\- Quoi, pas de réaction ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait du fils de mon cousin ? Ajouta Alex, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Oncle Alex ! C'est bien moi, mais je suis grand maintenant ! Répondit Peter.

Le sourire d'Alex se fit plus large, il considéra le jeune garçon avec affection.

\- Nous allons voir cela dès que vous aurez fini de manger. Il y a du travail qui nous attend.

\- Quoi comme travail oncle Alex ? Questionna Peter avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un garçon de douze ans.

\- Et bien, les choses à faire ne manquent pas, mais il y a une tâche urgente à accomplir en priorité, déterminer le meilleur emplacement pour votre cabane et commencer à la construire, pas vrai ?

Le regard illuminé de joie de Peter était la meilleure des récompenses aux yeux d'Alex. Il se souvenait parfaitement du plaisir que son cousin et lui avaient pris à construire d'autres cabanes lorsqu'ils avaient son âge. Que sa fille et Peter en fassent autant lui semblait dans l'ordre des choses.

Par dessus tout, il était heureux de constater que de vivre dans une grande ville ne rendait pas le garçon indifférent aux plaisirs simples de la campagne. Lorsque son cousin avait choisi de quitter la région pour s'installer à New-York il avait ressenti comme un sentiment de trahison. Même s'il revenait régulièrement, ce n'était plus pareil. Il espérait que Sam ne ressentirait pas la même chose un jour. Probablement pas, Peter et elle ne vivaient pas dans la même région, ne se voyaient que pendant les vacances, les choses étaient différentes pour eux.

Lorsque les deux enfants eurent fini de manger, ce qui prit un moment, ils faisaient honneur à la cuisine d'Hettie, Alex se leva et les entraîna au dehors.

La recherche de l'endroit idéal, la construction de la cabane, tout cela les occupa une bonne partie de la journée, Sam et Peter rentrèrent épuisés, aussi sales que peuvent l'être deux enfants après une journée dans les bois, mais ravis. Avec l'aide d'Alex ils avaient trouvé l'emplacement idéal, au sommet d'une petite colline surplombant un ruisseau. Un bosquet d'arbres leur avait permis de débuter la construction. La future cabane n'était encore qu'une ébauche, quelques branches entrelacées aux jeunes arbres du bosquet, mais dans leurs jeunes esprits, elle était déjà l'égal d'un palais. Ils avaient hâte d'y retourner et de la terminer. Ils imaginaient déjà les activités qu'ils pourraient faire ensuite. Le petit ruisseau, la colline, la cabane, tout cela leur évoquait déjà des possibilités infinies, dont ils ne se lassaient pas de parler. Il y aurait tant d'aventures à vivre cet été là...

Le jeune Danny, qui se tenait non loin de l'endroit où il était hébergé, les regarda passer sans rien dire. Les deux autres ne le virent pas, ils étaient trop pris par leur joie pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Le petit ne bougea pas, conscient, une fois de plus, qu'il était de trop et qu'il valait mieux ne pas approcher. Il se mordilla les lèvres, se demandant si un jour il serait à sa place quelque part.

Hettie les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Prévenue par Alex, revenu juste avant eux, de leur retour prochain, elle les guettait depuis un moment déjà.

Elle réprima un soupir devant leurs habits salis et leurs corps qui n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Elle ne fit pourtant pas de commentaire, elle s'attendait à les voir revenir ainsi.

Sam et Peter baissèrent la tête, conscients qu'ils risquaient de se faire disputer. Leurs airs fit sourire Hettie avec amusement. Elle le dissimula sous sa main pour ne pas perdre toute crédibilité.

\- Vous deux, à la douche immédiatement, et je veux voir vos habits dans le panier à linge sale. Dit elle avec autorité.

\- Oui maman.

\- Oui tante Hettie.

Les deux enfants filèrent se laver sans discuter, tout en continuant à échanger sur ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain. Hettie elle rejoignit son époux.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas allés trop loin. Dit elle d'un ton soucieux. Je n'aimerai pas les savoir éloignés du ranch, surtout vu qui nous avons en ce moment comme invités.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai choisi l'emplacement le plus sécurisé qui soit, personne ne viendra dans ce coin là. La rassura Alex. Je ne ferai pas courir de risques à notre fille et à Peter.

\- Tout de même, je ne suis pas tranquille. Continua Hettie, visiblement préoccupée. Cette femme ne me plaît pas... et cet enfant... le pauvre, il n'a pas mérité ce qui lui arrive. Elle ne semble même pas le voir, si ce n'est pour lui faire des réprimandes.

\- Elle a traversé une épreuve assez dure, affirma Alex en se plaçant derrière elle et en l'enlaçant, c'est sans doute sa façon d'y réagir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais l'enfant aussi a traversé l'épreuve en question, et il ne s'en remettra pas tant qu'elle continuera à réagir comme elle le fait. Murmura Hettie.

Alex resta silencieux, il partageait l'avis de sa femme, mais que pouvaient ils faire ? La femme en question et son petit garçon n'étaient là que pour quelques semaines, ce n'était pas un temps suffisant pour qu'ils puissent changer quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qui soit en leur pouvoir était de tout faire pour leur permettre de se reposer et d'oublier un peu ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il se doutait que pour la femme cela ne serait probablement pas possible, mais l'enfant était encore assez jeune pour surmonter le traumatisme.

Il se promit de parler à sa fille et au fils de son cousin, de leur demander de passer un peu de temps avec le petit Danny. Même si la différence d'âge entre eux et l'enfant était assez importante pour qu'ils n'en aient pas vraiment envie, il espérait qu'ils accepteraient malgré tout et l'associeraient à leurs activités. Cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour tout le monde.

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Sourit Hettie.

\- Je pensais demander aux enfants de le prendre un peu avec eux. Avoua Alex.

\- Encore faut il que sa mère soit d'accord. Elle semble terrifiée à chaque fois qu'elle ne le voit plus.

\- C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aimerai que Sam et Peter emmènent un peu Danny avec eux dans les bois, elle doit cesser de craindre de le perdre sans cesse.

Hettie n'était pas enthousiasmée par l'idée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire part à son époux, les deux enfants avaient terminé de prendre leur douche, propres et changés, ils descendaient déjà l'escalier.

\- Demain. Dit simplement Hettie, mettant ainsi un terme à leur échange.

Alex approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était d'accord, le lendemain serait bien assez tôt pour parler à Sam et à Peter.

 _À suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un texte qui pourrait se situer vers le début de la série, avant la saison trois.

* * *

 **Trente jours et une promesse**

 **Chapitre 3)Troisième jour**

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et resta un moment immobile, à tendre l'oreille.

Tout était tellement tranquille, tellement silencieux dans la maison... comme cela ne l'était jamais lorsqu'ils étaient en ville sa mère et lui. Pas de bruits de voisins, ni de voitures passant dans la rue, rien que le calme et la paix de la campagne.

Au bout d'un moment, le sentiment de plaisir qu'il ressentait commença à laisser la place à un peu d'angoisse. Il avait beau apprécier le silence, il était surpris que sa mère ne soit pas déjà levée, qu'elle ne vienne pas le voir. D'ordinaire c'était elle qui le tirait du lit chaque matin.

Il hésita un peu, puis décida de se lever, il quitta sa chambre, dont la porte était restée ouverte et se dirigea vers celle de sa mère.

L'autre porte était elle aussi entre ouverte, il la poussa un peu et regarda en direction du lit. Dans la pénombre il distingua la silhouette de sa mère, elle était encore couchée et ne bougeait pas.

L'enfant se souvint qu'elle se plaignait d'être fatiguée la veille et se recula sans faire de bruit, afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Il regagna sa chambre et s'occupa de son mieux un long moment, avant que la faim qui le tenait ne le pousse à retourner vers sa mère.

\- Maman ? Appela t'il depuis le seuil, sans obtenir de réponse.

Sa mère dormait très profondément et ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Il se rapprocha du lit, l'appela un peu plus fort, sans qu'elle ne s'éveille.

Il recula, de plus en plus inquiet, n'ayant pas le courage de grimper sur le lit pour la secouer. Malgré son jeune âge, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait clairement pas, sa mère ne dormait pas ainsi d'habitude, elle se réveillait lorsqu'il appelait. Pourquoi ne le faisait elle pas cette fois ?

Lui qui s'était réjouit de passer du temps avec elle, sans d'autres personnes tout le temps autour d'eux, regrettait à présent que cela soit le cas, s'il y avait eu des gens avec eux, ils auraient pu intervenir, réveiller sa mère. Mais comme il était seul, c'était à lui de trouver un moyen pour l'éveiller.

Il gagna la salle de bains, prit un verre et le remplit d'eau, puis il regagna la chambre de sa mère, grimpa sur le lit et prit une profonde inspiration.

Dans les films qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir, parfois en cachette, il avait vu des gens en éveiller d'autres en leur versant de l'eau sur la tête. S'il faisait de même, sa maman allait se réveiller, c'était certain. Dans les films cela se produisait toujours ainsi.

Bien sur, sa maman serait fâchée, mais elle serait réveillée, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il versa l'eau, la regarda couler sur les cheveux et le visage de sa mère, mouiller l'oreiller et les draps, sa maman fit la grimace, mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Le jeune garçon commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Sa maman était elle malade ? Était ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'éveillait pas ?

Il se toucha le front et posa la main sur le front de la femme endormie, sans le trouver plus chaud que le sien, il n'était pas certain que cela soit vraiment ainsi qu'il fallait faire, mais une fois de plus, il avait vu des gens faire ça dans des films.

Bien que rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas fiévreuse, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet pour elle. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, mais elle était sans aucun doute malade, lui ne pouvait pas la guérir, il en avait conscience, mais d'autres pourraient sans doute.

Réconforté par cette pensée il se hâta vers l'extérieur et se mit en quête de personnes en mesure de secourir sa mère.

Le ranch lui sembla tout aussi grand et attirant que la veille. Lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés il avait tout de suite été pris de l'envie dévorante de tout parcourir, d'explorer ce nouveau lieu dont il ne savait rien.

Pour lui qui ne connaissait que la ville, être dans un ranch était une véritable aventure. Mais sa mère lui avait interdit de s'éloigner trop de l'habitation qui leur avait été allouée, et malgré sa déception, il avait obéit.

Cette fois, il ne pensait cependant pas du tout à explorer, tout ce qu'il voulait était de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui qui puisse secourir sa maman.

Alors qu'il s'élançait en courant, un peu au hasard, il vit au loin les deux enfants rencontrés la veille. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, ils avaient été gentils avec lui, ils sauraient sans doute que faire pour aider sa mère.

Peter et Sam le virent arriver en trombe, s'arrêter devant eux, essoufflé par sa course, il essayait de parler, mais les mots qu'il prononçait n'étaient pas compréhensibles.

Alex qui avait vu de loin le petit garçon courir vers sa fille et son neveu pressentit qu'il y avait un problème et se hâta de les rejoindre.

\- Dany ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna t'il.

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant se levèrent vers lui.

\- Ma maman dort, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller. Répondit sa voix un peu tremblante.

Il avait conscience d'avoir sans doute l'air d'un bébé en parlant de la sorte, mais il savait également que cela plaisait aux gens, ils se montraient plus indulgents s'ils s'imaginaient qu'il était plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Cela plaisait à sa mère également, elle semblait rassurée, comme si elle se refusait à le voir grandir. Parfois, cela pesait beaucoup à l'enfant, mais pas en cet instant, non, pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'on aille secourir sa mère, qu'elle se réveille enfin.

Alex ne perdit pas de temps.

\- Sam, Peter, emmenez Dany au réfectoire, faites le déjeuner, Sam, préviens ta mère que celle de Dany ne se réveille pas, qu'elle doit téléphoner pour qu'on envoie quelqu'un. Dit il fermement.

\- Je ne veux pas manger ! Protesta le petit Dany. Je veux retourner auprès de ma maman.

\- Tu le pourras quand elle sera réveillée, pour l'heure tu vas suivre Sam et Peter comme je viens de le dire. Répliqua fermement Alex qui ne tenait pas à ce que l'enfant soit présent si jamais la situation s'avérait grave.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que la femme arrivée depuis peu avait traversé de dures épreuves et qu'elle s'en ressentait beaucoup. Elle avait tenu bon pour son enfant, mais même la meilleure volonté du monde ne suffit pas lorsque le corps décide de lâcher prise.

Après s'être assuré que les trois enfants prenaient bien la direction du réfectoire il entra dans la maison d'où était sorti Dany et monta vers la chambre où reposait sa mère.

Comme l'avait dit le jeune garçon, elle dormait profondément, malgré l'oreiller trempé sur lequel reposait sa tête. Cependant, elle respirait régulièrement, elle semblait très fatiguée, mais il ne voyait rien de vraiment alarmant, si ce n'était ce profond sommeil.

Tout en attendant l'arrivée des secours, il inspecta les affaires de la femme, ne tarda pas à trouver un flacon de somnifères entamé. Incapable de dire combien il en manquait, il le mit de côté pour les secouristes et patienta, tout en priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un accident, et non une tentative de suicide. L'enfant n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un drame supplémentaire, il avait déjà bien trop enduré.

Dans le réfectoire Dany n'avait qu'à peine touché à l'assiette servie par Hettie, il s'était empressé de retourner vers la fenêtre et n'en avait plus bougé.

Lorsqu'une ambulance fit son apparition dans la cour il sursauta et se précipita vers la porte, Peter qui avait vu lui aussi s'interposa et le retint.

Dany se débattit avec ardeur.

\- Lâche moi ! Je dois rejoindre ma maman !

\- Non Dany, intervint Hettie, Peter a raison de te retenir, pour le moment il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, il vaut mieux que tu restes là.

Dany fut tenté d'essayer d'échapper à Peter, même si l'autre garçon était plus grand et plus âgé que lui, mais il y renonça très vite. Même s'il réussissait à lui glisser entre les doigts et à quitter la pièce, il était certain que Peter ne tarderait pas à le rattraper, il n'avait aucune chance de le battre à la course. Il se résigna donc à retourner près de la fenêtre et à attendre.

 _À suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

 **Trente jours et une promesse**

 **Chapitre 4)Quatrième jour**

Peter se retourna dans son lit en soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré l'heure tardive. Les deux derniers jours avaient été pour le moins mouvementés. Après le départ de la mère de Dany dans l'ambulance, Sam et lui avaient été chargés de veiller sur le jeune garçon, ce qui n'avait pas été aussi évident qu'il l'aurait cru.

Malgré son jeune âge Dany faisait preuve d'une volonté à toute épreuve et d'un esprit ingénieux. Il avait plusieurs fois réussi à leur échapper et avait tenté de quitter le ranch, en se glissant dans des véhicules ou en partant à pieds. Fort heureusement, il avait été retrouvé à chaque tentative et n'avait pas pu aller trop loin.

Peter comprenait qu'il vive très mal d'être séparé de sa mère, il était encore si jeune... mais cela n'en restait pas moins une corvée que de devoir le surveiller à chaque instant.

Si encore l'oncle Alex ne lui avait confié ce rôle qu'en journée... mais non ! Il se devait également de veiller sur l'enfant la nuit. Un lit avait été ajouté dans sa chambre et Dany était censé y dormir, ce qu'il faisait à présent, fort heureusement, Peter n'avait aucune envie de devoir lui courir après en pleine nuit comme la veille.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il avait naïvement pensé que le jeune garçon, terrassé par l'émotion, il avait pleuré un bon moment après le départ de sa mère, dormirait toute la nuit, mais tel n'avait pas été le cas, Dany s'était éveillé en pleine nuit et avait aussitôt été repris par son désir de partir en quête de sa mère. Il était déjà dehors lorsque Peter s'était éveillé et avait constaté son absence.

Ce qu'il avait pu lui faire peur cette fois ! Au point de le faire courir dans l'escalier, ce qui était pourtant interdit car dangereux et sortir pieds nus dans la cour pour le retrouver.

Dany s'était ensuite laissé ramener et coucher sans opposer de résistance, mais une fois au lit il avait pleuré à nouveau, jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Se tournant dans sa direction Peter se demanda s'il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre sa mère et qu'il devait se montrer patient. Probablement pas, le garçon était tellement têtu...

Dans un soupir il se coucha sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

Comment lui réagirait il s'il se retrouvait seul, sans père et sachant sa mère hospitalisée ? Cette idée le fit frémir. Ce serait terriblement dur, même pour lui, alors pour un enfant de l'âge de Dany...

Il allait devoir se montrer gentil avec lui, même s'il regrettait de ne pouvoir profiter autant de ses vacances et de Sam qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Dire qu'il s'était fait une telle joie de venir et que tout était gâché par un gosse qui n'était même pas de sa famille...

Plus question de quitter le ranch, d'aller dans les bois, de construire une cabane et d'y dormir. Dany était bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec lui c'était traîner dans le ranch, et encore, pas n'importe où.

Un soupir supplémentaire gonfla la poitrine de Peter.

Ce n'était certes pas juste, mais ce n'était pas juste pour Dany non plus bien sur... c'était à lui, l'aîné, de prendre sur lui et de montrer l'exemple.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pourtant. Il n'avait encore que douze ans, il avait tellement rêvé de ces vacances... sa déception était à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Il se consola en songeant que l'oncle Alex leur avait promis qu'ils ne s'ennuieraient pas, qu'il ferait en sorte de les occuper jusqu'à ce que la mère de Dany soit de retour.

Peter avait hâte de découvrir ce que cela signifiait, mais il avait aussi hâte de voir revenir la femme et d'être débarrassé de l'enfant.

Dany avait beau avoir l'air mignon, il pouvait être vraiment pénible, surtout avec son idée fixe de rejoindre sa mère...

Peter esquissa un sourire, cette nuit Dany ne pourrait pas quitter la chambre sans l'éveiller, il avait poussé le lit qu'il occupait tout contre la porte donnant sur le couloir, à moins de passer par la fenêtre, le gosse ne partirait pas. Il pouvait donc dormir tranquille, aucun gamin de cinq ans ne tenterait une chose pareille.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il sentit la fatigue peser enfin sur lui. Apaisé il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil avec satisfaction.

Dans l'autre lit, Dany qui faisait semblant de dormir, et avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'endormir vraiment, se redressa sur un coude.

Pendant un long moment il resta ainsi, à fixer Peter, jusqu'à être certain que l'autre garçon soit vraiment endormi, puis il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Il grimpa sur le rebord et chercha à tâtons les éléments du treillis de bois fixé à la paroi pour soutenir une plante grimpante qui n'avait visiblement pas réussi à monter jusqu'au premier étage. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus et il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment de vérité... dans quelques secondes il saurait si son moyen d'évasion était assez solide ou s'il allait se casser la figure.

Tomber dans la cour ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait calculé que du premier étage il ne pouvait pas se blesser trop gravement, dans les films les gens ne se faisaient jamais trop mal. Au pire il se casserait quelque chose et on le conduirait lui aussi à l'hôpital, il serait ainsi auprès de sa mère.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la chambre, tirant Peter du sommeil. Il se redressa vivement et fixa la fenêtre ouverte, le jeune garçon déjà penché vers l'extérieur avec ébahissement.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Comme Dany semblait sur le point de dégringoler dans le vide il se précipita, manquant tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les draps, et parvint à saisir le gosse par le col avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il le remonta sans ménagement dans la chambre, en l'étranglant à demi en le tirant par le col, le poussa loin de la fenêtre sans ménagement.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! Ragea Peter sans prendre garde aux pleurs de l'enfant tombé sur le parquet. Tu cherches à te rompre le cou ?

\- Non, je veux seulement rejoindre ma maman. Sanglota Dany.

Recroquevillé sur lui même, impressionné malgré lui par Peter qui semblait vraiment très en colère, il n'en menait pas large. Il n'était pas certain que l'autre garçon n'allait pas le frapper, tellement il était furieux.

\- Et tu crois que tu y arriveras en tombant dans le vide ?

\- Ben oui, dans les films les gens se font pas si mal... et s'ils se font mal, ils vont à l'hôpital. Là où est maman.

Peter secoua la tête et referma la fenêtre. Il compta en silence jusqu'à dix avant de se retourner.

\- Dany, ce qu'on voit dans les films, ce n'est pas vrai, en vrai on peut se faire très mal. Tu ne crois pas que ta maman serait triste si tu te faisais mal, même si ce n'était pas grave ? dit il, plus calme à présent, du moins en apparence.

Dany cilla, il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il ne pensait qu'à rejoindre sa mère, mais il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse être triste s'il se blessait. Pourtant, il aurait du, il savait combien elle était malheureuse depuis que son père les avait quittés.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut être mort si on tombe du premier étage ? Questionna t'il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le découvrir. Alors, sois gentil, couche toi et dors. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire dormir dans mon lit, comme un bébé.

Dany hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes, ou du moins essaya, car elles ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser.

Il regagna son lit et regarda Peter rejoindre le sien.

\- Peter ? Murmura t'il.

\- Quoi ? Bougonna Peter encore sous le contre coup de l'émotion.

\- Tu es très fâché contre moi ?

\- Oui, je suis fâché. Répondit franchement Peter. Oncle Alex m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aides. Je sais que ta maman te manque, mais ce n'est pas en faisant ce que tu fais que tu vas la retrouver. Tu ne sais même pas où aller une fois sorti du ranch, ni dans quelle direction. Tout ce que tu peux réussir à faire, c'est te perdre et nous faire tous gronder, même oncle Alex et tante Hettie, parce qu'ils sont responsables de toi jusqu'à ce que ta maman revienne. Je suis fâché parce que tu pourrais leur faire avoir des ennuis.

Dany se mordilla les lèvres. Ce que venait de dire Peter était un autre point de détail dont il n'avait pas tenu compte.

C'était vrai, il était chez Alex et Hettie, ils étaient responsables de lui, et s'il partait, ils se feraient gronder autant que lui...

\- Je ne partirai plus, promis. Souffla t'il.

Il entendit Peter maugréer, mais sans comprendre ce qu'il disait et n'osa pas le faire répéter. Il ne tarda pas à se rendormir, Peter en fit autant, de longues minutes plus tard.

 _À suivre_


End file.
